A conventional mobile device, such as a tablet and a smartphone, generally has a display and an input component. The input component can include mechanical buttons or tracking devices (e.g., a track ball). In some cases, the input component includes a touchscreen overlaid with display. A mobile device can also include a camera. Generally, the camera is disposed adjacent to the display and/or a touchscreen, either facing the same direction as the display (e.g., convenient for using the mobile device to simulate a mirror) or facing the opposite direction as the display (e.g., convenient for using the mobile device to take pictures).